fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ares
Ares '''is a member of Olympic Code. He is usually paired up with Aphrodite Appearance Ares is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. He has a tattoo of the number "69" on his chest. He wears a dark purple A-shirt with a white trim, in addition to green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a pair of orange fingerless gloves. He also has a series of piercings, with one on his left eyebrow and three on his left ear. Personality Ares is an individual who believes that fighting is the only way to go. He doesn't believe in negotiating, and as such, he must be held back by the other members of his organisation when provoked. Although at times he can be quite calm and think rationally, although this is only when someone is giving him a hard time in battle. He also seems to dislike brats who think they have power and influence in the magical world. As shown when he fought Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, and Gray Fullbuster, and told them not to think they can do anything to win. Magic and Abilities '''Master Magician: He is a frighteningly powerful mage, capable of felling Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Lucy Heartfilia all at once without needing to put any effort into it. His physical capabilities are astonishing, and are more than a match for any low ranked mage. He can defeat hordes of low level S class mages, and defeat low level Wizard Saint members if he put enough effort in. God's Armour (神の鎧 Kami no Yoroi): When used, Ares gains a pair of large knuckle blades that he holds in each hand. Both blades have a curved silver edge, which tapers off to an outward point on either side. Segmented purple bands wraps around the entirety of his arms, much like armor, while a thicker purple band arches behind him, over his head, with its ends protruding from under his shoulders. This armour gives him even more strength, and he is able to effortlessly destroy large amount of ground with a punch, and one punch can be compared to a shockwave. Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): Ares' elemental affinity is his wind magic. This allows him to create large gusts of wind and large tornadoes with ease. He has the ability to make his wind magic spells seem to be Light Magic. Earth Magic (土魔法'' Tsuchi Mahō''): Ares can also use earth magic to some degree, though not as powerful or as used as his wind magic. Immense Strength: He has an insane amount of brute strength. He is able to rip a monster in half by only using his hands, and he can effortlessly cause a crack in boulders with his hands. He uses his monstrous strength with his close combat expertise to overwhelm his opponents. He has shown to be able to force a celestial spirit to go back to the celestial world through injury in only one punch, and he was shown to be able to literally throw Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar away, and smash Gray's Ice Hammer with one hand. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Olympic Code Category:Dark Mage Category:Zicoihno Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage